


Destress- Yelena

by LevisMop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on titan season 4, Fluff, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, Reader-Insert, Yelena is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisMop/pseuds/LevisMop
Summary: Life is hard for leaders, they always have to deal with the idiocy of subordinates. Yelena knows that so when you come home she's ready to destress you.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Destress- Yelena

Being a squad leader was tough and there’s no point in sugar coating it. The new recruits never learn to shut their mouths, there are constant fights, people get injured on the daily, and you’re just fed up with all of the hatred and racism between Marley and Paradis. Normally after a stressful day you would come home to your girlfriend Yelena and she would pepper you with kisses on the neck and threaten to kill anyone who dared talking to you while you’re stressed. 

And this was exactly what you needed right now; for her arms wrapped around your torso and pep talking you in the dim light. Unfortunately, this couldn’t happen right now you still had paperwork to complete and give to Commander Zoe. So currently you are stuck filing papers about recent injuries, new experiments, and the Eren situation. 

Your office was only a few paces away from the common room so you could hear everything being said which probably contained complaints about the mass amount of cleaning and training which got annoying after they talked about it for 30 minutes. You had a love/hate relationship with being a squad leader; you knew you had to protect what was left of your family and friends which gave you motivation to keep moving on but at the same time it was moments like these that really made your blood boil. 

After a while Commander Zoe had brought you tea which you thanked them for because they also understood the pain and stress of being a leader in the Corps. You took a sip from your tea and quickly removed your head back recoiling the cup out of your hands

“holy shit that was hotter than I expected” you cursed at yourself

Returning to your work you let your tea cool down a bit before drinking any more so you would burn your mouth off and fall to the floor. You skimmed through the endless pages and decided to just sign it all. I mean that’s all you needed to do right it just needed your signature to be passed through and it would be done after all. So, you looked for all the lines that signaled its need for a name and wrote yours down. Here and there you took little sips of your tea to make the time go by faster and setting it down once the cup got a little too hot in your hand.

You picked all of the papers up and straightened them out by pressing them vertically on your desk and opened the door to your office and left. You walked down the halls and turned left towards the Commanders office and knocked four times. The door opened in a flash and revealed smiling Hanji. 

“Hey! Are those the papers for the new experiments? “

“Uh yeah. Some of them are reports and such but most of it contains the laws that allow certain people to own and use a gun in Paradis”

“Oh, okay well then just give them to me”

You handed her the papers and walked away from her door, FINALLY you were finished with your work and now you leave. No more stupid kids and dumb reports. 

You went to your office picked up your bags and left that shithole.

You opened the door to your house and there sitting on a chair was lovely Yelena. You removed your Survey Corps uniform and went to your guys’ shared room. You sifted through your clothes and decided on some comfortable pajamas. You walked out of the room and went towards the living room where you last seen Yelena. She reached her arms out and made grabby hands while you dragged yourself towards her.  
You made yourself comfortable on her lap, wrapping your legs around her waist and her lengthy arms around yours. She tilted her head around your neck and whispered into your ear softly, “So what happened hmm”  
You raised your eyebrow, “Is it that obvious”

“Well yeah first you came home late, second your eyebags are more defined than usual, and you literally dragged yourself over here. Is there something you wanna talk about, darling”

You sighed, “Yes please. The new recruits were annoying as hell; per usual and I received a large amount of paperwork that I had to do, and it couldn’t be put off until tomorrow.”

Her eyes furrowed with sympathy and she rubbed your shoulder making its way down to your wrist and holding it.

“Baby, please don’t stress. I know how hard you’re working and it’s paying off it definitely will. All of those new recruits are going to be new recruits and I’m sorry that you have the burden of having your office right outside of their area. The new recruits are obviously new and annoying and you’ll just have to push through it. I know you can okay?”

With how close you two were you could hear her heartbeat, every few beats and breaths she took destressed your aching head  
“Don’t be so put down, you’re literally so amazing, beautiful, and hard working and it’s honestly kinda cute. God do I love you”  
With that, she began kissing from the top of your ear and down your ear lobe. She trailed her soft kisses down to your neck and made her way to your soft spot. It was a little ticklish but that’s what made it feel so good. The way her lips pressed onto your skin and licked the spots afterwards made your spine tingle. She removed her lips from your neck and pushed your sleeve down a bit so that she could reach your shoulder. 

She patterned little circles around your shoulder and moved your head towards hers so that you would be looking down at her and made eye contact as she kissed down your left arm. After peppering your neck and arm with kisses, Yelena brought your hand up and kissed one of your knuckles and smiled, “Come on my darling lets go to bed”


End file.
